


Tooru Oikawa || Begin Again

by ani_baka



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Oikawa - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:15:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22106170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ani_baka/pseuds/ani_baka
Summary: For the longest time, the word love always meant painful breakups, hurtful words, and long term trauma. You didn’t like relationships because it always meant the risk of a painful end. But eventually in a cafe, you watched it begin again.
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	Tooru Oikawa || Begin Again

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Begin Again](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/547465) by Taylor Swift. 



> My first story on AO3, I’m sorry if this is kinda cringe ;_;. I hope you like it, and I’m definitely down to hear some constructive criticism.

You looked in the large mirror and took a deep breath, with your teeth chattering out of nervousness. Why had you gotten yourself in this situation? You got out your favorite pair of heels and a small pair of headphones. Listening to a song eased your nerves, but you didn’t know what to expect. You slowly walked to the nearby cafe your friends told you to be at. You didn’t know what to expect, hell, you didn’t even think your friends when they said they wanted to set you up on a date. You didn’t want to go, but didn’t want to risk hurting the mystery guy they set you up with. But why did you care? So many guys hurt you and didn’t bat an eyelash at the aftermath, so why should you? 

You tried clearing your head of any worries, and walked in. It was a cozy small place, and you enjoyed all your visits there. The cafe was always your go to place at all times, it was there when you were feeling happy, and a place to go in your darkest times. Unlike guys, it was consistent and reliable. You walked in and looked around, expecting the mystery boy to be running late. After all, that was what you were used to. Instead, you were taken aback when you heard a familiar looking guy standing up and shouting “Y/N-chan!!”

Of all guys, you never expected him to be there. You didn’t know Oikawa very well, and all you knew was that he was a popular guy in the volleyball team. How your friends convinced him to make time for a mystery date was a question to you. Acting nonchalantly, you walked towards the table he was at. You were about to take a seat, but he made the kind gesture of helping you in. It was a bold difference compared to any of the guys you met up with, you thought. 

“Nice to meet you Y/N -chan, I’m Oikawa Tooru,” he greeted and shook your hand with a cheesy grin. 

“Of course you are, I’ve heard things about you,” you made a small chuckle, “it’s nice to meet you.” 

Before you knew it, you and Oikawa were discussing the small things about yourself, hobbies, future dreams, and the foods you like. He had a quirky way of throwing his head back laughing at any small jokes, constantly making nice remarks about your humor. You thought it was strange of him to think that, after all, no one you dated ever thought that. 

You were waiting for the signs of him being a red flag, the smug smile, the arrogance, but it hadn’t appeared in Oikawa. Instead, he kept on telling stories about himself and asking you questions. Maybe he was an expert at the trade of charming girls; he probably had many dates that went this way. 

Oikawa easily led conversations and took time to dote on how interesting you seemed to him, and how many quirky things you had about yourself. You couldn’t help but feel flattered, compliments like that were a rarity. Amidst eating, you exchanged childhood stories and even some current ones, and while he was confidently talking about himself and all his friendships, you hesitantly spoke. 

“You seem a bit shy Y/N-chan, am I bothering you or anything?” he innocently asked. You could tell he was just wondering about your well-being, but you knew the reasons all too well. You struggled to avoid talking about grey areas in your life that you didn’t want to talk about; the breakups, the ugly words, the trauma. However, you felt slightly more comfortable when you saw how he talked about himself with ease, with constant laughter. 

You were lost in the moment, and you eventually realized you the minutes you spent talking with him quickly turned to a few hours, and both of you had to leave. “It was really nice talking to you Y/N-chan, but I have to leave. If you want, I’d be glad to give you a ride if you need one,” he kindly proposed. You sheepishly nodded your head, and walked down the block with him. 

You were growing less skeptical talking to him, and made more talk while walking. “You know, this reminds me of my first date,” you stopped yourself and realized how much of an idiot you were being. You almost got yourself into a world of unwanted questions, but Oikawa didn’t pick up on your words, and talked about movies he wanted to watch soon. 

You made a sign of relief, and reflected a bit on your time with him as he drove you home. You couldn’t help but think about the conversations you shared, and wondered if he thought any of what you said was stupid. That instantly led to a small feeling of regret; so many missed opportunities of laughter. Oikawa interrupted your train of thought by saying “Are you alright Y/N-chan? You’re a bit quiet. I hope our date wasn’t too boring,” he laughed sarcastically. 

“No, of course not!” you instantly shouted back. It brought a content smile to his face and you spent a lot of the drive with him in laughter. You were a bit sad when you arrived home and had to leave, but hearing Oikawa say “I hope to see you around more at school!!” while you walked towards the front door made you feel happier. 

Throughout all those months of failed relationships, you never had hopes on love. Those innocent and naive thoughts of first love had quickly escalated to thinking all love did was break, and burn, and end. However, he gave you thoughts of hope. Maybe not all guys were like the past ones. You were left with feeling wonderstruck, and on a Wednesday in that cafe, you watched it begin again.


End file.
